1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to content management systems, and more specifically relates to modification of components in a content management system.
2. Background Art
Content management systems (CMSs) have been developed and allow many users to efficiently share electronic content such as text, audio files, video files, pictures, graphics, etc. Content management systems typically control access to content in a repository. An author (or user) may generate content, and when the content is checked into the repository, the content is available for reuse by other users. A user may also check out content from the repository, or link to content in the repository while generating content.
When a content management system is used in a controlled environment, it is desirable to control who can make changes to content. Known content management systems control access to content according to the role of the user who wishes to modify content. For example, a user who initially created content may be allowed to modify the content, or users with supervisor privileges may also be allowed to modify the content of other users. However, known content management systems do not dynamically adjust to allow or disallow modifications by users according to a user's past history in modifying content. Without a way for a content management system to dynamically adjust as users of a content management system gain experience, the current methods used to control access to content will provide a rigid and inflexible solution that requires a significant amount of administrator work to adjust privileges of authors as their experience in modifying content grows.